


новая глава

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Psychological Drama, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: У Роуз есть Канайя, у Дейва есть Каркат, но Роуз и Дейв всё равно приходят друг к другу с завидной регулярностью.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 4





	новая глава

Капля горячего воска случайно падает на тыльную сторону ладони, и Дейв тут же отдёргивает руку.  
Роуз замечает это, тянется через него — её бёдра прижимаются к бёдрам Дейва, грудь упирается в его плечо — и подставляет пальцы, ожидая следующей капли.  
Дейв накрывает её ладонь своей, жмурится от обжигающей боли, но терпит, пока Роуз ласково шепчет ему на ухо то ли непристойности, то ли слова поощрения, Дейву плевать, главное — ритм. Если не вдумываться в смысл, то становится проще.

У Роуз есть Канайя, у Дейва есть Каркат, но Роуз и Дейв всё равно приходят друг к другу с завидной регулярностью, словно по расписанию. Потому что только они могут дать друг другу то, в чём нуждаются — нездорово, болезненно, Роуз полтора часа нашёптывает Дейву психологические интерпретации происходящего, обнимая за плечи, пока тот проводит краем лезвия меча поперечные полосы от запястья. Черта за чертой, красное за красным, и в животе что-то мерзко скручивается, но перехватывает дух, и Дейв продолжает, углубляя и углубляя, пока Роуз мягко не останавливает его, вытаскивает тяжёлый меч из рук и смотрит прямо в глаза. А потом спрашивает обо всём подряд, и Дейв отвечает, чувствуя, как с лёгким жжением исцеляется его богоуровневое тело. Майевтика помогает Роуз отвлечься от собственных проблем, и она потрошит сознание Дейва, вытаскивая одну постыдную тайну за другой, а тот отвлекается на тупые каламбуры про философию Сократа и день выкручивания.

У Роуз проблемы с селфхармом, и эта привычка хуже любой другой, потому что «мама, посмотри на меня, мама, мне больно, мама, как ты не видишь, что я страдаю, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, мне так больно-больно-больно», а потом уже и на маму плевать, лишь бы за физической болью не ощущалась душевная.  
Роуз тянется к смерти — медленной, болезненной, не нарушающей её эстетических чувств.  
Дейв всегда рядом, чтобы остановить её вовремя, потому что огонь Зелёного солнца не сравнится с едкостью угрызений совести.

У Дейва проблемы посложнее — или нет, он не в том положении, чтобы думать, кому из них хуже. Каркат гневно шипит каждый раз, когда замечает не до конца зажившие следы на коже своего партнёра, хватает за плечи, смотрит в глаза и медленно и отчётливо говорит, что Дейв придурок, что нельзя так делать, что «нам одного идиота-самовредителя хватило, подсказка: этот дебил прямо перед тобой, и ему не понравилось», что Каркат Дейва любит, ценит и не хочет, чтобы тот причинял себе боль, ведь люди хрупкие и для этого не созданы.  
«Поправка», — думает тот, выслушивая проникновенную лекцию, сосредотачиваясь на голосе, а не на словах, потому что от низких рычащих ноток в голосе Карката становится жарко. — «Твой придурок свихнётся, если не будет причинять себе боль».  
Потому что «бро, ну хватит этих игр, я обычный пацан, бро, мне больно, у меня кровь, подойди ко мне и просто помоги, просто коснись, просто докажи, что я, блядь, сам по себе для тебя хоть как-то важен»; и всё это в пустоту и в никуда, потому что бро держит дистанцию с ребёнком, которому необходимы родители, физический контакт и слова одобрения вне имиджа крутого парня. Потому что крутые парни не подставляются на тренировке под удар меча ради какой-то крупицы внимания, а если и кусают губы, пока бро обрабатывает порез, то явно от боли, а не от удовольствия.  
«Я здесь, я живой, я могу истекать кровью».  
Дейва тошнит от вида крови, но здесь, рядом с Роуз, он продолжает быть неправильным, потому что они контролируют друг друга, не дают зайти слишком далеко.  
Потому что им обоим это нужно.

Однажды их застаёт Вриска. Она ничего не говорит, лишь ухмыляется во всю ширину зубастой пасти, но в её глазах лёгкое недоумение — и тут же понимание.  
Дейв приподнимается на локтях и тяжело дышит, на его шее — тонкие сине-фиолетовые следы, стремительно бледнеющие. На нём сидит Роуз, сжимающая в руке моток пряжи, а рядом валяются вязальные спицы, кончики которых покрыты коркой засохшей крови.  
Вриска тут же уходит, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Роуз обнимает Канайю, и та неярко мерцает — ровно настолько, чтобы человеческие глаза могли различить очертания, но не детали.  
— Милая, — говорит Канайя, — если у тебя есть кисмесис, в этом нет ничего постыдного. Почему бы нам не обсудить это?  
Та молчит, потому что дело не в кисмесисе. Она не ненавидит Дейва — она ненавидит себя. Канайя нужна ей — самодостаточная, цельная, сумевшая пережить взросление и остаться собой. Роуз любит Канайю, она счастлива рядом с ней, искренне и по-настоящему, но...  
...но иногда Роуз кажется, что она всего этого не заслужила, что провалила всё; и заглушить эти мысли можно лишь одним способом.

— Пойми, это просто... просто нереально хуёво. Типа ты классный и всё такое, и я втрескался в тебя до самых кончиков шнурков моих модных кроссовок, но такие приходы тебе не нужны, у тебя и так едва всё разрулилось с твоими селфцестными срачами, нахуй тебе нужен ещё и я со всем накопленным за годы игр разума дерьмом?  
Каркат закатывает глаза, скрещивает руки на груди и делает глубокий вдох.  
И вместо ожидаемой речи произносит лишь одно короткое:  
— Тогда прекрати.  
— Не могу, — тут же вырывается у Дейва. — Я пробовал, чувак, и...  
Каркат чуть наклоняет голову, делает маленький шаг вперёд и оказывается вплотную к Дейву.  
— Это Лалонд втягивает тебя в зависимость, — говорит он с характерными низкими нотками гнева. — Если бы не она, ты бы пришёл ко мне.  
— Ну да, пришёл бы, — это согласие даётся нелегко, однако Каркат прав, — но мы присматриваем друг за другом, и типа это не заходит слишком далеко, я...  
Каркат слушает его сбивчивую речь до конца, говорит короткое «Ясно» и уходит. Дейву снова плохо, и снова тянет к Роуз, резать и кромсать до красного, потому что это несправедливо по отношению к Каркату. И к Дейву тоже, но вот такой вот он ублюдок, что не заслуживает ничего хорошего. Особенно — Карката.

Роуз и Дейва объединяет не только общая боль, но и общее желание защитить своих алых партнёров от неё.  
Но их алые партнёры не пассивные куклы и тоже способны что-то изменить. Канайя, Каркат и Вриска всё чаще собираются в общей комнате, иногда к ним присоединяется Терези или даже Мэр. Стоит Дейву или Роуз войти, как разговор стихает.  
Это ещё больнее, и заставляет всё больше искать общества друг друга — и вдруг прекращается.

— Если это кисмесис, — ворчит Каркат, — то я готов сожрать собственное щупальце, потому что эта хрень между ними так же далека от кисмесиса, как наша игровая сессия — от совершенства.  
Канайя поджимает губы.  
— Быть может, — она осторожно подбирает каждое слово, — это людская альтернатива чёрным чувствам, не имеющая у них названия?  
— Их язык, конечно, полное дерьмо, — Каркат мотает головой, — но я выбросил несколько часов своей жизни на просмотр кадавров человеческого кинематографа, по недоразумению именуемых ромкомами. И не только. Там нет этого дерьма, поверь грёбаному специалисту по квадрантам.  
Фыркнув, Терези пихает его в бок, но тут же серьёзно хмурится.  
— Они дурно пахнут, — заявляет она. — Как... как подсудимые.  
Вриска фыркает:  
— Это всё ерунда! Неужели вы ничего не можете сделать, — она тянет последние слова, — без меня-а-а-а?  
Каркат морщится в ответ на её клыкастую ухмылку.  
— Я заставлю Дейва прекратить это, — и поворачивается к Канайе.  
Та кивает.

— Роуз, дорогая, — Канайя говорит мягко, но тон её непререкаем, — я полагаю, нам лучше всё-таки поговорить о происходящем.  
Та улыбается, сохраняя невозмутимость на зависть любому из Страйдеров.  
— Всё в порядке, Кан. — Ничего не в порядке. — Мы с Дейвом лишь помогаем друг другу справиться с психологическими проблемами, специфичными для человеческого опыта взросления, связанными с взаимоотношениями с нашими опекунами.  
— Почему я не могу помочь тебе?  
В голосе Канайи искреннее недоумение, и губы Роуз дёргаются на мгновение.  
— Не думаю, что ты сможешь понять и разобраться в столь далёком...  
— Я понимаю, — перебивает её Канайя, и это настолько удивительно, что Роуз замолкает.  
Кан, всегда вежливая и последовательная, никогда бы не прервала собеседника посреди мысли. Кан никогда не держала Роуз за руку так крепко. И Кан почти никогда не злилась на свою возлюбленную — до этого момента.  
— Роуз, — Канайя шипит, её кожа вспыхивает ярким светом и заставляет невольно жмуриться, — я не отпущу тебя туда, зная, что ты причиняешь себе вред. Это моё последнее слово, и даже если это решение будет стоить мне твоей любви — я помогу тебе.  
Роуз замирает, даже не пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки.  
Моргает удивлённо.  
Не понимает, почему глаза щиплет.  
И кричит.  
Канайя выслушивает её истерику с тем же упрямо-удивлённым выражением лица, гладит по голове, но продолжает держать рядом. Закутывает в одеяло, даёт напиться — воды — и укладывает спать, сидя возле, пока Роуз не засыпает.  
Это повторяется не раз и не два, и даже не десяток — так просто больную душу не исцелить, но Канайя не зря получила титул Сильфа Пространства.  
Роуз перестаёт сбегать от неё.

Каркат прижимает Дейва к стене и низко рычит:  
— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, придурок.  
Дейв отводит взгляд, потому что врать Каркату — последняя подлость, а он уже и так немало натворил.  
— Пусти, — просит он едва слышно.  
— Ты, должно быть, лишился последних остатков предполагаемого для вашего вида здравого смысла, если допустил хоть на грёбаную миллисекунду, что я отпущу тебя вредить, блядь, себе! — рявкает Каркат. — Или мне помахать тебе ручкой и пожелать отлично провести время, обрести несколько новых порезов и чуть не угрохать себя?  
— Я не умру, — напоминает Дейв.  
— Мне от этого нихера не легче! — Каркат переходит на сплошной ор. — Я тебя, высерка, люблю, так какого щупальца ты прячешь от меня свои грёбаные проблемы, если они, дерьмо ты лусусово, тоже часть твоей уебанской жизни?!  
Он делает паузу, чтобы перевести дух, и Дейв торопливо поднимает ладони перед собой.  
— Нет-нет, чел, ты не должен лезть в это...  
— А то твоя блядская гиперответственность и комплекс героя, обязанного затащить и защитить, не дай Гогже, переключатся на меня?!  
— Это не... — Дейв давится собственными словами. — Блядь, ну Каркат, ну не в этом дело, я пытаюсь просто заботиться о ней, и тебя уберечь от этого дерьма, ты не...  
Каркат зажимает ему рот ладонью. Дейв старается не дышать — острые когти очень близко от его кожи, касаются, едва ли не царапают.  
— О ней позаботится Канайя, идиот, — медленно объясняет Каркат. — А моя забота — ты. Ты с самого начала должен был верить мне.  
Он осторожно убирает ладонь, готовый в любой момент вновь заткнуть и прервать поток исторгаемой Дейвом чуши.  
— Мне не нужен красивый кусок идеального тебя, — произносит Каркат, обнимая. — Мне нужен ты весь. Целиком. Я хочу знать о тебе всё.  
А потом Каркат кусает его в плечо — и это как разряд тока. Дейва пробивает дрожь, и Каркат смотрит внимательно, не моргая, готовый в любой момент сдать назад — но стоять на своём до конца.  
— Бля-а-а-а... — тихо тянет Дейв. Его трясёт, и внутри снова скручивается болью и тошнотой, но Каркат рядом.  
Каркат прижимается лбом к его лбу, ничего не говорит и даже не шевелится, и Дейву легче от того, что он не один, но и одному остаться хочется; что-то в сознании разрывается на части.  
Дейв оседает на пол и прижимает колени к груди — Каркат тут же садится около него.  
И Дейв начинает говорить — голос дрожит, ритм скачет, но Каркату всё равно, он раз за разом повторяет какие-то слова, так похожие на дебильные фразы из ромкомов, но Дейв слушает его голос, мысленно идёт за ним, тонет и не хочет всплывать.  
Он остаётся. И на следующий день тоже, и на следующий-следующий, и...

Роуз встречает Дейва в общей комнате — невыспавшегося, зевающего, со заживающими следами зубов на шее. Дейв неловко мнётся, но Роуз первая улыбается ему.  
Почти искренне, потому что ей тоже неуютно.  
Дейв берёт её за руку, приподнимает очки и смотрит — глаза в глаза, прямой контакт.  
Улыбка Роуз становится шире, края губ Дейва дёргаются вверх.  
— Каркат лучший, — бормочет Дейв.  
— После Канайи.  
— Я люблю тебя, сис.  
Голос Роуз почти не дрожит, когда она отвечает:  
— Я тебя тоже.  
Они вместе совершили ошибку, и их обоих спасли.  
Это не мешает им продолжать быть друг для друга кем-то особенным и близким: тем же вечером Дейв устраивает рэп-баттл с самим собой, используя вертушки для прыжка во времени и нисколько не смущаясь, что один из Дейвов знает все ходы другого наперёд — это, заявляют оба, будет даже иронично. Роуз делает какие-то записи — свечи убраны, вместо них рядом сидит ровно сияющая Канайя и с интересом наблюдает.  
Каркат в углу бурчит, что уж лучше это дерьмо, чем слэм-поэзия, и нет, дебил, не спрашивай, ты не добьёшься от меня ни одного грёбаного слова об этой постыдной странице тролльей истории.  
Дейв и Роуз переглядываются меж собой.  
Постыдные страницы их собственных историй залиты кровью, слезами и исчёрканы обидными словами; но теперь началась новая глава.  
Дейв предлагает окрестить её «та кулстори, где два заморочившихся еблана в горе от ума и от травм детства, но два охрененных пришельца дают им добротных пинков и вытаскивают из саморазрушительного дерьма». Каркат фыркает, мол, это почти название тролльего фильма.  
Роуз держит Канайю за руку и смеётся — впервые за долгое время — по-настоящему.


End file.
